


I'll Give You My Heart

by czar_feline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Band)
Genre: Child! Dohyun, Child! Dongpyo, M/M, Police! Hangyul, Stripper! Seungwoo, Stripper! Seungyoun, Stripper! Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: "Hey, sexy police officer! Good morning! When are you going to arrest me for trying to steal your heart?" Seungyoun, a little too sensually, said as he passed by Hangyul, the police officer living across their apartment. "I've been doing it for the past years, when will you punish me?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first instalment of 'I'll Give You My Heart'. This story will feature the story of Seungyoun and Hangyul, other characters will be revealed on the succeeding chapters. I hope you'd read this and if you have any thoughts about this, please leave a comment. <3
> 
> I'm deeply saddened with the news today. I just hope that Byunchan will get to have a good rest and an ample time to heal. I hope he takes his time healing his body, heart, and soul. Let's continue supporting our very hard working boys.

"Hey, sexy police officer! Good morning! When are you going to arrest me for trying to steal your heart?" Seungyoun, a little too sensually, said as he passed by Hangyul, the police officer living across their apartment. "I've been doing it for the past years, when will you punish me?"

Seungyoun, Seungwoo, and Wooseok were on their way to their apartment from their work at Pro-duce. It's a local strip club in the red light district of Seoul. All of them were exhausted from last night's series of performances. Seungwoo is looking forward to getting home to his son, Dongpyo and Wooseok for his beauty rest.

Seungyoun, on the other hand, is looking forward to his morning ritual with Hangyul. They may be tired but nothing can stop Seungyoun from flirting with Hangyul. It's like this almost every single day, Seungyoun never gets enough of this, to be honest.

The police officer is on his way to the station when he saw Seungyoun walking a little too seductively towards him. "No, I can't. But I can arrest you for breach of peace." Hangyul said without even glancing at Seungyoun, seemingly done with the latter's antics all these years. "Ohhh. Fiesty! I love that!" Then came a wink a seductive wink from Seungyoun.

Then, a little boy who seems to have just woken up appears from the house of the police officer. "Hey there, big boy! Good morning! Are you still sleepy?" Dohyon, Hangyul's 8-year-old son, didn't smile but he nodded allowed and Seungyoun to fix his hair. "My, my, you're growing really fast!"

Seungyoun barely gets attention from the two back then, but he genuinely cares for them. By this time Seungyoun could already tell that there's this awkward atmosphere between the father and the son. Seungyoun also never heard the kid call Hangyul appa. Nonetheless, he may be teasing Hangyul on all the times he could get but he would never pry on his personal matters.

"Wake up, baby! You're gonna get late if you don't move yet, Dohyonnie! Be good at school, okay?" Seungyoun said after pressing the child's crooked collar, smoothing the shirt, and patting his head. Dohyon nodded again and the before walking towards his father, he looked up to Seungyoun and gave the older guy a timid yet warm smile.

"Oh my god, did you just smile at me? Oh my god, I'm tearing up!!" Wooseok and Seungwoo were already entering their apartment by that time so they didn't see it. But they were glad to hear that since Seungyoun has been trying to win both Dohyon's and Hangyul's heart but they barely show any reaction until now.

Hangyul, too, was surprised to see that, Dohyun barely smiles, not even towards him. When he turned back to his flirty neighbor he was indeed tearing up. "Are you really?-"

"Shut up! This is the first time Dohyonnie smiled at me. Oh my god, I'm so happy." Seungyoun said a little quieter so Dohyun wouldn't hear it. "What did I do to even deserve that kid's angelic smile. Oh my god." Hangyul wouldn't admit it, but he kind of feels jealous that Dohyon seems to be opening up more to Seungyoun now over him. Or is he jealous that his son can make Seungyoun this happy? Either way, he knows deep down he's happy with what he witnessed.

It had been a long day for Hangyul, he had originally planned to go home early to spend time with his son. But alas, he forgot the beef stew the local ahjumma gave him so he had to go back and get it. The good thing, at least, is he's finally on his way home from the police station.

As he was walking, he was thinking about the time Dohyon mentioned how much he wants to eat beef stew. Kookheon, a police officer slash friend had asked him to buy his son beef stew but at that time he had no extra cash since had just paid for Dohyon's tuition fee. Hangyul thought Dohyon would be so glad when he sees this but then he heard a loud scream. It came from the dark alley several meters away from the station.

When he came closer, he saw a man old enough to be his father beating a guy, a familiar one. It was Seungyoun and he is wearing small pieces of clothing Hangyul wouldn't even consider proper for this kind of weather. Before Hangyul could even get closer, Wooseok and Seungwoo came running trying to stop the man from hitting Seungyoun. However, the man was just too violent so he had to step in now.

Hangyul yelled and pulled out his gun, when the man saw this he ran as fast as he can. He wanted to run after him but he felt Seungyoun pulling him back. "Don't" Seungyoun said while heaving. Hangyul didn't want to, but he obliged nonetheless.

He crouched down in front of Seungyoun and gathered him to his arms. Wooseok and Seungwoo came nearer and checked on Seungyoun's wounds. "Seungyoun-ah, I think you should go to the hospital." Seungwoo said, brushing Seungyoun's bangs off his forehead. "Don't worry, we'll tell Dongwook about this, just go now, okay?" Wooseok said.

"I'm fine, really, no need to go to the hospital. But I'd rather go home." Seungyoun replied pulling himself up from the ground and Hangyul was quick to help him up. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." the latter said before bidding goodbye to the two who assured Seungyoun that they'll take care of what happened.

When they started walking, Hangyul noticed that Seungyoun was having a hard time walking. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" To this Seungyoun turned to him with his mischievous smile. "Are you worried about me?" Hangyul scoffed and that stop as he stared at Seungyoun's clothes. He knows they work as strippers, but he never really saw them in their 'working clothes.'

Hangyul also never thought they wore women's lingerie. He thought they'd half-naked maybe? Pardon him, he has never been to a strip club. So, when Seungyoun's smile died down from the lack of reaction, he took his Jacket off and helped the latter to put it on. Then he turned his back to him and said, "Hop in." Seungyoun was surprised, but he took the offer with a childish smile.

"It's nice of you to give me a piggyback ride but I feel like my ass is too exposed. It's pretty chilly, you know, Mr. Police officer." Seungyoun said adjusting the Jacket Hangyul gave him so it could cover his behind. Hangyul snickered, he was about to tell him that it wasn't his fault he was wearing that, but he held himself back. Seungyoun on the hand was busy sniffing the police officer's scent on the jacket.

"Oh wow, Mr. Police officer, I was right, you're very muscular."

"..."

"Oh my gosh, your shoulders are so firm and your arms too!"

"..."

"And your hair smells nice too. Smells sexy like you!"

"..."

Seungyoun kept talking but Hangyul was having none of it. Until he said, "If you don't stop I'll drop you." To this, Seungyoun tightened his hold and laid his chin on Hangyul's right shoulder. "You wouldn't do that to me." He said and giggled. Hangyul didn't know why but Seungyoun was right so he tightened his hold on the latter's legs.

“Thank you for this.” Seungyoun said a little later when they're almost at their apartment complex. Hangyul only replied with "hmm" but that was enough for Seungyoun to feel all the butterflies in his belly.

When they entered the gate, Hangyul kept walking towards his and Dohyon's apartment instead of Seungyoun's. "Ohhh, so you're taking me home? My gosh, Mr. Police Officer, why don't you take me out on a date first?" Hangyul didn't get to reply because when they arrived at the front porch, Dohyon was waiting by the door. The child has his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Why are you outside, Dohyon-ah?" Hangyul asked as he carefully placed Seungyoun down. However, instead of answering him, the child went straight to Seungyoun. "What happened? Are you okay?" Dohyon then reached his tiny hands to Seunyoun's.

A few weeks ago, Dohyon smiled at him for the first time. Then, just last week, he started giving him a cheerful wave every time before leaving for school. Seungyoun's pretty optimistic so he has a lot of things he's thankful for but he considers this as the highlight of his day. Seungyoun couldn't help but entertain the budding happiness inside him knowing he's started growing in Dohyon's heart.

He crouched down in front of the kid, hiding his wince. "I'm fine now, Dohyonnie~ Thank you for asking." He can feel his tears threatening to fall, but he should not cry in front of Dohyon, the child might get even more worried. "Why don't we go inside Dohyonnie , it's pretty chilly here."

Hangyul assisted him until they reached the sofa. Dohyon on the other hand quickly sat beside him, not letting go of his hand. "Are you really okay now?" Seungyoun nodded with a warm smile on his face, "Yes, yes baby boy. Stop worrying now, okay?" The child though still looking unconvinced nodded.

"Dohyun-ah, will you help me get the medicine kit from the bedroom?" Hangyul said to which Dohyun quickly obeyed. "We'll have to talk later, okay?" Hangyul said as carefully helped Seungyoun to take off the Jacket. Seungyoun smirked "You can have it if you want to?" he seductively said when he noticed Hangyul staring at his body.

Hangyul turned to him and flatly said "I was looking at your wounds. Don't imagine things." Hangyul wouldn't admit though, even if he was really looking for the spots that he'd have to tend to, appreciating Seungyoun's body is a perk. Dohyon came back minutes later holding the medicine and careful not to hurt Seungyoun as he placed it down beside him.

When Hangyul was done treating all the wounds he could see, Seungyoun stood up earning a confused stare from the two. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'll... I'll go home now?" Dohyun's neck almost broke when turned to look at his father, as if silently asking him to stop Seungyoun.

"I don't think you should go home tonight, Wooseok and Seungwoo wouldn't be there until tomorrow. I believe, Dongpyo's over at his classmate's house?" Hangyul saidsaid with Dohyun nodding vigorously. "You should stay here with us, you'll be safer here with me." There's a light blush on both of their faces, but neither pointed it out.

"I'll protect you too!" Dohyon yelled almost immediately as he tightened his hold on Seungyoun's hand. A smile broke on Seungyoun's face, so he surrendered without putting up a fight and engulfed the child in his arms. "Okay, okay, baby boy. I won't leave." A few minutes ago he was having flashbacks of his past, his past that he wants to forget so bad, but right now he's having memories that he'd want to cherish forever.

After arguing who would take the bed, all of them just ended up lying on the mat they placed on the floor. Dohyon was lying between them and facing Seungyoun who was also facing him. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Seungyoun asked, brushing the child's hair with his fingers. It's cute because Dohyon seems to be fighting his sleep to look at Seungyoun as if keeping his promise to protect him. "No.. but can you sing me a song?" Seungyoun nodded and started singing with a soft voice.

Seungyoun likes Hangyul but Dohyon, oh dear, he just couldn't help but adore the child. He remembers, the first time he saw Dohyon he was still very very small but now, the child seems to be too tall for his age. Dohyon has his both of his hands wrapped around Seungyoun's.

Even after Dohyon finally drifted off to dreamland, Seungyoun kept humming and brushing the child's hair. "Let's talk at the living room, we might wake Dohyon up if we talk here." Hangyul said which surprised Seungyoun, he thought he was already asleep.

Seungyoun is now wearing Hangyul's shirt, a shirt with the same design as what Dohyon's wearing. The child insisted that he should wear that which hurt Hangyul a little because it's his. It's a little immature, but it's Dohyon's attention and affection.

"Why did you stop me when I tried to run after that man?" Hangyul asked looking worried towards Seungyoun. The guy made his way to his side to lie on his chest, as if he belonged there, as if he had been doing this all his life. He had this mischievous smile on his face. If Hangyul is taken aback with the affection, he didn’t show it. “I’m hurt; you can’t push me away.” Seungyoun said and giggled before finally settling down. Hangyul sighed but didn’t say anything.

“Answer me.” He demanded a little later, after he got used with the warmth coming from Seungyoun's body. “That was my father.” Seungyoun started, heaving a huge sigh before continuing. “I don’t really tell people about this but since you saved me, aww you’re my savior!” He glanced at Hangyul and gave him a flirty, but genuine smile. "I'm gonna tell you this."

“I’m originally from Gwangju and when I was seventeen, my mother died. After her passing, I ran away from home. My father, the man you saw earlier, he was a good man, he used to be, but he had always been a terrible husband and father. Whether he is or isn’t drunk, he’d beat me and my umma." Hangyul unconsciously laid his hand on Seungyoun's shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"When I was younger it was just umma, but when I got older, he started beating me too. He’d even sell me to his friends for a night." He scoffed and continued, "I was young, I didn’t understand anything, but it’s much better if it’s me instead of my umma. Then when I turned 16 umma fell sick, turned out she was suffering from pneumonia but she never told me. Then just a year later, on my birthday, she finally took her long-awaited rest. I miss her a lot, but I know she’s having it better up there.”

Hangyul didn’t know Seungyoun had this kind of past. When he met him six years ago, he was already this flirty, loud, funny though he wouldn’t admit that to him at least not yet. Seungyoun never showed him a side of him that would make him think that he had it rough. He just seemed like he chose this life that's why he's here. He kind of gives off that vibe.

“That’s probably the reason why I ended up working as a stripper. It felt nice having a father figure who would praise me, treat me nicely, love me even just for a night.” Seungyoun's hand had been tracing small circles on Hangyul's chest and the latter found it a little too comfortable. He shouldn't be enjoying the affection, but for some reasons, he does, he really does.

“This is also probably the reason why I like you.” Then the mischievous smile appeared back on his face. “Because you look like a daddy.” The hand on his back suddenly stopped which made Seungyoun laugh and Hangyul flustered. It also woke Dohyon up who quickly made his way towards them.

He’s still sleepy but he still managed to be worried about Seungyoun, “I thought you left us, I was worried.” This kid, if not his father, would be the death of Seunyoun. Then, for the first time ever, he climbed up to Hangyul’s lap, resting his head on his father's chest beside Seungyoun. His little hand almost naturally finding Seungyoun’s.

Hangyul and Seungyoun shared a look when Dohyon closed his eyes again. Both of them smiled as they watched the sleeping boy. A little later, when Hangyul thought Seungyoun was already asleep, he said, “Don’t worry, I’m here now, I’ll do my best to keep you safe.”

Hangyul felt Seungyoun smile so he figured out that the latter wasn't asleep. Nonetheless, he's just glad that even though Seungyoun heard him, he didn’t look at him. It would have probably made him blush like mad. Instead, Seungyoun squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you.”


	2. I Think I'm Gonna Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second installment of Seungyoun x Hangyul. The next couple will be revealed in the next chapter I guess? Haha! I'll try to write it as soon as I can. No proofreading yet, so if there are any errors, apologies.

  
Dongpyo was watching Seungyoun move around their apartment with the older changing clothes from time to time. “Are you heading somewhere, Seungyounnie samchon?” The kid finally asked, he must have been feeling dizzy with all Seungyoun was doing. Seungwoo snickered to this, Wooseok rolled his eyes and answered, “Samchonie is finally being noticed by our neighbor. Can you believe it, Pyo, after six years?” The child nodded, “So he’s just coming over at Hangyul samchon's apartment?” Wooseok nodded nonchalantly. “Which one do you think is better, my cutie Pyo?” Seungyoun turned to him holding an orange shirt and pink one with a chick drawing on it.

Dongpyo pointed at the pink one. “Dohyon likes chicks. He’d be happy to see you’re wearing that.” Albeit Dongpyo is five years older than Dohyun, the kids are pretty close. “I don’t know if I should be happy that finally there’s progress with all your efforts all through those years.” Seungwoo said before calling his son and his friends for their breakfast and then he continued, “I don’t know if Hangyul’s just dense or he’s just plain uninterested.” Wooseok snickers and said, “Probably the latter.”

A pillow then suddenly flew from Seungyoun’s hands, how that happened nobody knows, to Wooseok’s direction which knocked the latter's phone. “Aw!” it fell onto his face. He glared at Seungyoun but the latter only stuck his tongue out. “He said he’d protect me.” Seungyoun said, putting on the pink shirt and immediately smiling at the thought of Dohyon liking his shirt.

“I’ll get going now, bye!” Seungyoun said then proceeding to pinch Dongpyo’s cheeks, “Have fun today, sweet cheeks!” The child smiled and hugged the older guy. “Have fun too, samchonie!” “Are you leaving without eating breakfast?” Seungwoo asked, he actually cooked for Seungyoun as well, but it will probably end up on Wooseok’s plate now. “No, I'll be eating over Dohyon’s, he's waiting for me!” He replied, looking one last time at the mirror before leaving. “Bye, Ahjumma.” Wooseok said, without looking at his direction. “Bye, bye!”

True enough, when Seungyoun came to Hangyul’s apartment, the child is already at the dining area, patting the chair next to his. “Seungyounnie samchon!” Hangyul was still cooking, but he made sure to smile at Seungyoun. “Good morning.” He greeted and Seungyoun wanted to squeal because lately, Hangyul had always been the one to greet him. “Good morning, Mr. Police officer!” He replied, taking the seat beside Dohyon who quickly gave him a glass of milk. “But isn't this yours, big boy?” Dohyon shook his head, “This is mine.” and proceeded to point his own glass of milk.

“Don’t tell me you feel like crying again.” Hangyul whispered when he passed behind Seungyoun’s chair. The latter turned to him gesturing a ‘shhh!’ Because he was really teary-eyed. It's probably because he's getting older, he's becoming more and more emotional lately. “My baby boy is so sweet!” Seungyoun said while opening his arms for the child who gladly jumped to him. “And that is Appa’s.” Dohyon said while pointing to another glass of milk. Seungyoun’s eyes comically widened and Hangyul almost dropped the pan that he’s holding.

“Whose milk is that?” Seungyoun asked quietly as if he’s afraid he misheard the child the first time. “Appa.” Dohyon said, pointing to Hangyul. “Hangyul Appa.” After that, the child went back to his seat. Seungyoun slowly turned to Hangyul while sharing the same facial expression. Seungyoun then mouthed “I think I’m gonna cry.” And Hangyul responded with “me too.” And a huge smile on his face.

It was the first time in a very long time Dohyon has called him Appa. The first time was when he was four years old, and he was still too young back then to actually remember that. “Appa, can we eat now, please?” Dohyon asked after a minute or so of Hangyul and Seungyoun looking at each other, still in utter surprise.

Days after that, Seungyoun started staying overnight too. They’d spend it watching a movie Dongpyo suggested them to try. Dohyon listens well to Dongpyo because as the child said, he is a good hyung to him. Dohyon has his arms wrapped around Seungyoun’s arm while the latter has his head resting on Hangyul’s shoulder. “I like this. I really really like this.” Dohyun suddenly said in the middle of the film. Hangyul turned to his son and asked, “Do you like this movie, Dohyonnie?” If Dohyon likes films like this, he should check the cinema and maybe they could watch there one day.

“No.” Dohyun replied turning to look back at him, detaching his head from Seungyoun’s arm but keeping his hands wrapped around it. “But I like watching movies with you and Seungyounnie samchon.” Hangyul didn’t hold back, he grinned and beckoned Dohyon to sit on his lap. Dohyon quickly does so, resting his back against Hangyul’s chest so he could still watch. Seungyoun turned to Hangyul, smiling, “Don’t tell me you feel like crying?” He mouthed. Hangyul scrunched up his nose and nodded. Seungyoun laughed, leaning back against Hangyul's shoulder.

  
Seungyoun was on his way home and he bought Dohyon his favorite strawberry milk, but when he reached Hangyul's apartment it was unusually quiet. Both Hangyul and Dohyon were there but there were other people too. He peaked in and saw two men, a little older than them probably, sitting in front of Dohyon and Hangyul. When the latter noticed his presence, he quietly called him to sit beside them. What made Seungyoun uneasy was the look on Hangyul's eyes, it was as if something was breaking inside him.

The man sitting right across Dohyon gave a nasty look towards Seungyoun and said, “Who is this? You even raise our Dohyonnie with a prostitute?" Dohyon scrunched his face upon hearing this, but Seungyoun's hand calmed him down. Even Hangyul was about to speak up but Seungyoun's timid smile stopped him.

“I will not go with him” Dohyon said to the other man. “I will stay here with Hangyul Appa.” The kid has just started calling Hangyul Appa again and he looked forward to every single time the child did it. The man shook his head, “You can’t Dohyonnie, Hangyul isn’t your legal guardian. And also, your uncle right here is more fit to take care of you.” Hangyul’s expression visibly falls down. He may not be rich, but he thinks, he was able to provide for Dohyon just fine.

However, it wasn't the sole reason why Hangyul's feeling that way. Years, for years, Hangyul prepared himself for this day to come. He thought he would be fine by this time, but all he could hear is the sound of his heartbreaking and Dohyon’s continuous mumbling of ‘nos’. Seungyoun’s hand then found his, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it lightly. He glanced at him and the offered a consoling smile.

“Come on, Dohyon, we’re going home.” The man then stood up, reaching for Dohyon’s hand which the child avoided. “I’m not coming with you.” The child said, avoiding the man’s eyes and going straight to Hangyul’s side to hug him. “I will stay here with Hangyul Appa.” Hangyul lightly wrapped his arms around the child. He doesn’t want him to go, but he definitely has no right over his custody.

The man was starting to lose his patience, so he went to pull Dohyon away from Hangyul. Seungyoun couldn’t do anything but watch, until Dohyon grabbed his hands. “Seungyounnie samchon, I don’t wanna go with him.” Then Dohyon’s tears welled up in his eyes. By now, Dohyon’s already picked up by the man. Seungyoun wanted to steal Dohyon away from the man’s hold, but of course, he can’t so he just lightly reached for the child’s cheek. They couldn't even say anything because they don't have the heart to make Dohyon believe in promise they won't be able to keep.

When Dohyon and the men were gone, Hangyul finally broke down. His shoulders started shaking lightly then muffled sobs became louder. All this time, Seungyoun had seen Hangyul as someone so strong. Someone who always has his emotions checked. Though he had been smiling a lot lately, he barely shows anyone his vulnerable side. But here he is, crying his heart out in front of Seungyoun. Seungyoun then embraced Hangyul who couldn't even raise his head.

“I've always prepared myself for this day to come. I thought I was ready.” Hangyul said, wiping his tears as he brushed his hair up. Seungyoun didn’t know that Dohyon wasn’t really his son. Though Seungyoun could tell that they don’t look alike and they had an awkward atmosphere between them, Hangyul always did his best to be Dohyon’s father. So he never really questioned the idea of Hangyul being the father. “Dohyon’s parents were killed during a manhunt operation. His father was huge at drug trafficking and his mother helps him too. Dohyon was so small when I first saw him, he was malnourished since his parents’ focus was on the trafficking. I was so sad when I realized that he will grow up without parents, but I became sadder about the fact that his parents didn’t properly take care of him. Dohyon is so precious, why did they do that to him?”

Seungyoun never saw Hangyul this broken, especially because of this side of his and Dohyon's story. His tears were falling as well but he did his best to stay strong for him, Hangyul needed someone to lean on right now, he’ll do his best to be one. “I was hesitant at first, I was an orphan myself so I don’t know how being a parent works. When should I teach him to call me Appa, should I even teach him to call me that since I wasn't really his father? But even with those thoughts, I said I’ll try to do my best to be a father to Dohyon. He doesn’t deserve any of the shit his parents put him through so I will do everything I can just so I can make him feel loved. Even though I don’t know how, I thought I’ll figure it out on my way there.”

Just a day after Dohyon was taken away, Hangyul started staying more at the police station. Seungyoun's missing Dohyon, but he's starting to miss Hangyul too even though they live in the same apartment compound. He’d rarely come home so Seungyoun only gets to see the man when he visits him at the station. He doesn't have the heart to nag Hangyul about it though since the man obviously needs time for himself, it was obvious, he was trying isolate himself. Both Seungyoun and Hangyul lost Dohyon, he can't bear to lose Hangyul too.

Dohyon’s birthday came and before the child left, they planned to buy cakes, invite Seungwoo, Dongpyo, and Wooseok over for a small celebration. Of course, Seungyoun prepared all these even with a sad heart. He blew balloons, decorated Hangyul's apartment, and cooked meals. The food was already cold, the visitors already left, the candle’s light is already dead but Hangyul’s still not there.

It was already 11:30 in the evening when Hangyul came home. Seungyoun, wearing an orange party hat, was the first one he saw when he got inside. The guy was at the dining table, sleeping in a cramp position. Then it hit Hangyul. He was trying to avoid remembering Dohyon, he’s missing the child so much. His heart sank when he realized that even though Dohyon is no longer with them, Seungyoun still managed to keep his promise.

Approximately a month ago, Seungyoun asked Dohyon what he wanted for his birthday. The child said he had nothing particular in mind and said "I only want to eat with you and appa also with Seungwoo samchon, Dongpyo hyung, and Wooseok samchon." But Seungyoun was pretty observant when it comes to Dohyon's likes, he noticed that the child has been staring a lot Seungyoun’s marimong. Seungyoun originally wanted to give it to the child but Dohyon said it’s his and it was given to him, not to Dohyon so he should keep it.

There on the table, Seungyoun’s holding a plastic box filled with at least five marimongs inside. Quietly, Hangyul walked to Seungyoun’s side, looking at the table, there’s cake, bibimbap, pork ribs. All of it was Dohyon’s favorite. Hangyul reached for Seungyoun's cheek which probably woke the latter up. “Oh, you’re here now. Have you eaten already?” Seungyoun then stretched his arms, looking around, realizing that Seungwoo already went home already. He yawned and stood up to get a plate from the rack not too far away.

“They already left earlier, Dongpyo has a field trip tomorrow so he has to wake up early.” Seungyoun said as he served Hangyul the food, urging the other to take a seat. All the while, Hangyul was quiet, trying his hardest not to cry. If Dohyon were here, his son would have been so happy. He would have squealed non-stop with every single thing Seungyoun has prepared for him. “Hey,” Seungyoun started when he noticed Hangyul still not touching the food in front of him. "Go, eat. You're getting skinnier, it doesn't look goof on you, you're losing your daddy status." Seungyoun tried to joke, but even his smile didn't reach his own eyes.

“We made a promise to Dohyon that we will celebrate his birthday. We should keep that.” He continued, Hangyul then turned to Seungyoun, nodding lightly, right, they made a promise. To this, Seungyoun lit the candle again, “Since he’s not here with us, physically since he's always in our hearts, we should make a wish for him instead.” He said as he placed the cake between them on the table. Hangyul closed his eyes and quietly wished his son a happy birthday, wherever he is. He wished for Dohyon's good health, happiness, and maybe he'd be a little selfish, he also wished for him to return. When he opened his eyes though, Seungyoun still has his eyes closed. His eyebrows were notched together, and just a few seconds later, a tear ran down on his cheek.

Hangyul reached for his cheeks and wiped the tear away. “I’m sorry.” Hangyul said, making Seungyoun open his eyes. “I almost failed to keep our promise to Dohyon because I was so sad.” Seungyoun shook his head lightly, placing his hand on top of Hangyul’s. “No, what’s important is you’re here now, we’re here right now.” Hangyul would have been so lost without this guy right in front of him. Even though he had been unconsciously isolating himself, Seungyoun always, always found ways to reach him, to keep him sane.

“Thank you for everything.” Hangyul said leaning closer to Seungyoun. “I’m sorry, I said I was gonna be beside you but all I did the past weeks was stay at the police station. We wouldn’t even see each other if you don’t visit me. I’m sorry.” By now his thumbs were caressing Seungyoun’s face who has his glassy eyes on him. “There’s no need to apologize, you didn’t want to be in this situation, neither do I.” Seungyoun replied, reaching his hands to Hangyul’s face. “But we gotta keep going, Hangyul. Dohyon wouldn’t be happy to see you like this. We need to keep going for him.”

Hangyul started going home again regularly. Seungyoun started staying at his house too, to keep him company and also to make sure the other doing fine. Even though they work at different times of the day, Hangyul makes sure he gets to see him at least once a day. A Seungyoun a day keeps his sanity, or not? Seungyoun was supposed to work that night, but something happened at the Pro-duce. After hearing their boss’ decision to just send them home, Seungyoun decided to surprise Hangyul instead. He went home still wearing his 'working clothes', he just covered it up with a trench coat.

When Seungyoun got inside the apartment, he took off his trench coat and sat on the center table in front of the couch. The TV was on so Hangyul was probably watching and just left to get something from the kitchen. “What are you doing here?” Hangyul said, trying to look unfazed by the sight. He was right, Hangyul took snacks from the kitchen. “It’s only 11 PM, did something happen?” Then he proceeded to sit back on the couch, pretending not to give attention to Seungyoun who is sitting right in front of him with his bare legs. He was wearing a lacey bra and a short skirt barely covering what it is supposed to cover.

“Do you like what you see?” Seungyoun said, biting the tip of his finger whilst not breaking eye contact with Hangyul. “No.” The latter replied which created a crease on Seungyoun’s forehead. “You’re obstructing my view.” Seungyoun scoffed, crossing his legs seductively as he leaned backwards. “But, I am the view.” Hangyul snickered and just scooted to the side more so he could see the tv. Seungyoun, visibly displeased with the latter’s reaction huffed and stood up, about to leave.

But Seungyoun is not Seungyoun if he gives up easily. He then proceeded to take the bowl of food from Hangyul’s hand and placed it on the center table. Hangyul, a little taken aback from what the other did, just watched him as he climbed on his lap. “Pay attention to me, Mr. Police Officer.” Seungyoun said as he settled his hand on Hangyul’s chest, pushing him slightly so he could have a better view of him. “Stop watching the tv and start watching me, I could give you a better show.” He continued, doing a sinfully slow body roll. For a second Hangyul thought he was gonna fall off so his hands flew immediately to Seungyoun’s waist.

To this Seungyoun smiled widely. Hangyul stayed still, looking straight to his eyes. He wouldn’t lie, Seungyoun looked good, he always does anyway. Even when he has just woken with saliva dripping from his mouth down to Hangyul’s arm. He always looked good and of course, and just like anyone Hangyul falls for his spells too. Seungyoun took this as a chance to lean down and aim for Hangyul’s lips, but he was stopped by the latter. Before their lips touch, Hangyul’s hand found its way in between and said, "Seungyoun, stop."

Seungyoun paused and nodded to himself, of course, he thought he might have stepped a boundary between them. Sure, Hangyul was kind to him, he allows his advances, he allows him to cuddle him, to hug him, to hold his hands, but maybe that doesn’t mean he likes him that way. As he was about to get off from Hangyul’s lap, the latter’s hands settled back to his hips, stopping his movement. Seungyoun was surprised and Hangyul’s intense stare didn’t help at all.

“Seungyoun, I like you.” Hangyul said, his hold of him getting softer after sensing Seungyoun wouldn’t leave anymore. “Then why did you stop me?” Seungyoun asked, confused from what happened and what Hangyul said. Hangyul sighed, looking down for a while before looking straight back to Seungyoun’s eyes. His right hand now making its way to cup Seungyoun’s cheek. “I like you, I do, but if I allow this to happen, how does this make me any different from those people who hurt you?” Seungyoun, not expecting that answer, widened his eyes.

“I am not like them, Seungyoun. I accept you for who you are, what you do, what you’ve been, and what you’re gonna be. To be very honest with you, you don’t even have to do anything just to get my attention. Whether you’re wearing my pajamas or these clothes, my attention, they’re all yours.” Seungyoun biting his smile said, “But you don’t seem affected by my advances.” He felt like melting on Hangyul’s stare. “Don’t even get me started. You don’t know how much self-control I concentrate on possessing just to stop myself from doing anything to you.” To this, Seungyoun abruptly straightened his back, “You don’t have to do that. I was doing these things because I wanted you to react that way, why are you stopping yourself?” He said, giving him an incredulous look.

Hangyul snickered, placing his left hand on Seungyoun’s cheek, cupping his face, pulling him closer but not too close. “Call me old fashioned, but I’d like to make you feel how much I like you first before we do anything else. I know, you’re liberated and all, and you wouldn’t mind starting from the middle, but please let me show you how I am gonna love you according how I want to do it.” Seungyoun gasped, sure he imagined Hangyul confessing to him, but it never included words like these. He was fine with Hangyul just returning the feelings, he didn’t expect it to be this pure.

“Seungyoun, trust me, you deserve more than being a one night praise. It’s funny, you always tell me how lucky you are to have me by your side now. Really, I don’t think you even realize that it’s the other way around. How can someone who experienced so much pain in life still be able to bring joy to everyone around him? Between you and I, to me, you are the precious one. You deserve genuine and unending love. In my sky, you’re not a dimly lit star, you are the moon, Seungyoun. Let me treat you how you deserve to be treated, I wouldn’t allow it if it’s anything less.”

Seungyoun’s heartbeat was so loud he was afraid Hangyul could hear it. “What now? Why are you not saying anything? Didn’t expect me to confess my heart out?” Hangyul asked, laughing a little while leaning back to the sofa’s backrest, his hands finding their way back to Seungyoun’s hips. Seungyoun finally smiled, but of course, Hangyul didn’t miss the tears the former was holding back. “Don’t tell me you’re just playing around because it will really break my heart. I’m warning you.” Seungyoun said, wiping his tears but his hands were replaced by Hangyul’s who pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Really? My forehead? Do you really have to be this sweet? I’m not complaining though.” Seungyoun replied with a pout, proceeding to hug Hangyul who’s laughing at how the former reacted. It was almost an hour later, Seungyoun was still on Hangyul’s lap, he also finished eating as well. He was watching a drama on the tv while aimlessly rubbing Seungyoun’s back. Seungyoun then slowly looked up to Hangyul’s face, “Are we…” He started, his face visibly becoming red. “Are we what?” Hangyul replied, looking back at him, his eyebrows raised.

After debating whether to continue asking or not, he answered “Nothing.” Proceeding to burry his face down on his neck. It confused Hangyul for a moment, before realizing what Seungyoun wanted to ask. “I didn’t know you could be this shy. Where’s my fiercely shameless Seungyoun, bring him back.” Hangyul said while laughing, Seungyoun, on the other hand, pulled away from him and said, “I’m no-not shy!” Seungyoun only became redder with the ‘my’ in Hangyul's sentence.

Hangyul laughed for a good minute before focusing back on Seungyoun who’s now smiling as well. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Hangyul asked which made Seungyoun burry his hand on his chest while nodding vigorously.

Of course, Hangyul still misses Dohyon so much, but having Seungyoun by his side makes everything better. Especially now that they’ve become official. It had only been a month, but days spent with Seungyoun were brighter, just as bright as him. Both of them would still buy things for Dohyon, if they see something that would remind them of the child, they’d keep it. Maybe, just maybe, there were thinking Dohyon would be so happy if he ever comes back because there's a lot new toys for him.

Since it was his first month being together with Hangyul, Seungyoun planned something. He took a day off at Pro-duce so he could cook Hangyul’s favorite meals so when he gets home later, he will have a good dinner. Though in Hangyul’s opinion, every dinner is good as long as he’s with Seungyoun. “Hello, Love?” Seungyoun says over the phone, still a little shy that of all pet names they could use for each other Hangyul really chose ‘Love’.

“Yes, Love? What’s up?” Hangyul said on the other line. “What time will you be home?” Seungyoun asked, skipping a little too happily, he’s still getting used to phone calls like this with Hangyul. “Probably around 6? I still have to finish this month’s report.” Seungyoun pouted, but it quickly went away when he realized that it just meant that he’d have more time to prepare. “Okay, I’ll see you later then!” He said, this was his favorite part though, “I love you.” He could almost see Hangyul smiling from the other line. “I love you, too. I’ll see you later.”

As Seungyoun was about to end the call, he saw a very familiar figure sitting by the front door of Hangyul’s apartment. “Love, don’t end the call yet.” To this, Hangyul grew worried, “Why, love? Is there anything wrong?”

“Love, please go home quickly.” By now Seungyoun is running towards the door. “Dohyon’s here.” The child then turned to him and Seungyoun wanted to cry. The child has dirt all over his body and wasn’t even wearing the other shoe on his foot. “What? Why is he there? How is he? Is he fine?” Seungyoun doesn’t have the heart to describe what he’s seeing so he just replied, “Please, Love, just go home now.” To that, Hangyul ended the call and rushed to go home.

“Seungyounnie samchon!!” Dohyon said, he ran towards him, limping, as soon as he confirmed that it was indeed Seungyoun. “Dohyon, what are you doing here?” Seungyoun replied, meeting the child halfway, cupping the child’s face immediately. “What happened to you? Why are you-“ Seungyoun wanted to cry, because by the looks of it Dohyon definitely didn’t have it good with whatever happened to him. Dohyon, on the other hand, was just smiling so wide, “I’m happy now, I’m finally home! Is Appa still at the police station?” To this Seungyoun picked up the child, carrying him to the house.

It had only been months but Dohyon grew so big, Seungyoun was having a hard time carrying him, but he wouldn’t let him go. “What happened to you, baby boy? Why are you so dirty?” Seungyoun brought Dohyon to the bathroom and proceed to bathe him. Now that Seungyoun has a clearer view of Dohyon’s face, he saw the recently healed wounds. He even checked his arms, and he’s so angry and sad that there are more on the child’s body. “Who did this to you?”

Dohyon was sitting at the tub, smiling while playing bubbles with his hands. “Samchon.” He replied, “But don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Seungyoun shook his head, carefully cleaning the child’s body with soap. It was also the time, Hangyul came barging, with a bouquet in his left hand, to the bathroom after not seeing the two in the living room. “Dohyon?” The child quickly turned to the door where Hangyul was passing through. “Appa!” Seungyoun moved slightly away so Hangyul could go stand right in front of Dohyon.

Hangyul wasted no time, as soon as Dohyon was at his reach, he pulled him for a hug. “Dohyon, Appa missed you so much.” He said and while Dohyon was able to hold back his tears earlier, he couldn’t help but break down in the arms of his father. “Appa…” Dohyon said in a muffled voice, “Appa, please don’t let me go with samchon anymore. Let me just stay here with you and Seungyounnie samchon.” Hangyul pulled away so he could look at his son’s face, he wiped his tears and nodded. “Of course, Appa won’t let you go any more, okay?” Finally, Dohyon smiled. “Finish taking a bath and we’ll talk later.”

When they pulled away, Dohyon was quick to clean himself while Hangyul went to Seungyoun to kiss him briefly on the lips. Then he handed him the bouquet. “I’m home, Love. Thank you for always being there for me, for us. Happy first month.” What they didn’t notice was Dohyon watching them. “Is Seungyounnie Samchon going to be my Umma now?” It was asked way too innocently both Hangyul and Seungyoun just ended up smiling at Dohyon.

Seungyoun was on the kitchen, preparing their dinner while Dohyon and Hangyul were on the couch. Dohyon was beside Hangyul, clinging to his father’s arm like he’s afraid to leave his side. “Did he do these to you?” Hangyul asked, looking at his son’s arms, seeing healed wounds. Dohyon nodded, meeting his father’s eyes. “He said he only needed the insurance money. I don’t know what that was, but it seemed like he finally got it because he stopped locking me in the house that’s why I was able to run away.” Hangyul was getting angry, really really angry, that’s why he made a note to himself, that he’ll make that guy pay.

“But Appa, don’t worry now, I’m fine now, really. I’m happy that I’m with you and Seungyounnie samchon again.” Dohyon said, his small hands which are not as small anymore cupped his father’s face and smiled. Hangyul wanted to cry, but he knows Seungyoun is crying for him now. He could hear sniffles coming from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have any fic recs! You can message me on my twitter account. <3 https://twitter.com/czar_feline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Please follow me on twitter, it's @czar_feline thanks!! <3


End file.
